


Lost in the Past

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Bat Family Bingo 2019: Whistle Mist Card [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Ninja (2018)
Genre: Family, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lost in Time, Mental Breakdown, Sickness, Time Travel, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: When they landed in the past and in  Japan the Batkids had no idea what would happen to them.





	Lost in the Past

Being away from home was never easy.

Being part of the Wayne family or even the sons of Batman didn't excuse that feeling. When they landed here they had been tossed across time and space each of them showing up at a different time.

When Dick had landed it had been into a bush with a harsh thud. Getting up he had looked around wondering where he was. Walking around for a while he came into a town.

After working out what happened Dick was thankful that Bruce had made them all learn multi-languages, including forcing them to go to the native countries to ensure that they could comumacatie. Alright, Japanese wasn't one of his strongest ones. It painful showed when a man told him he had a strange sounding voice.

Working for it a while he had managed to go searching for the rest of his family. Months passed with no sign of anyone or whispers of anyone speaking oddly. Not that he hadn't made friends, they just couldn't replace his family. Was he the only one here? Was it possible he was the only one who time traveled?

Luckily this wasn't the case. After finding out that a strange Monk with white bangs was seen roaming around he had been able to find Jason. Who had, for some reason, became a monk. Alright, Dick was sure the only reason was because of the stupid red basket thing he wore on his head. 

Together they kept searching and eventually, they had found Robin, who had been taken in by a kind couple but Damian had been acting odd. It was a complete flip from the normal Damian Wayne if Damian hadn't been able to tell them that he was the real Damian and recalled events they would have left him.

The only thing they could figure was it had to do with the time travel.

They were sure that Tim and Bruce had to be there too. After all the Gotham Rouges had been running amuck here, taking over regions, becoming overlords. They were really powerless to stop them. No coms, no suits, not teach, they had no idea what the time travel couldn't have done to them.

After a year they had met up the Bat-clan that were, so their shock, waiting for Bruce to show up. They took in the sons of the bats while asking if they had another brother. When they told them there were missing Tim they informed them that Tim had shown up searching for Batman.

They asked where he was. Turns out that Tim he been there less than a week but had fallen ill. They went to see him. The sudden horror knowing that Tim had been surviving off of his errancy pills and then there was no longer any.

A healer was there by Tim who was shivering and whimpering. Luckily with all three of them, they were able to help out making sure the rights medications were made for Tim. Give or take a few horrible trail runs and some frightening scares when the third Robing got delirious from fevers.

Being a big brother was one thing. Stepping in to be the parents? That was a whole other game. Dick had ended up becoming so stressed out he had gone off by himself to cry like a child wishing for his Dad to show up and save them.

Jason had found him. They first talked, yelled at each other, got into a literal fight until they felt better. It took a while for the healer to figure we out the right amount of meds to give Tim.

Finally the other was getting better.

Learning all the traditions here was okay. Dick missed using a sink, a bathroom, and oh god he missed cereal! Eventually, they got a shock in the form of Alfred and Catwoman.

They two had told them there were heading into a town soon. Jason, on the other hand, was running another recon mission. It had been a week later when they got a message from Alfred through a homing pigeon that Bruce had shown up. Not wasting time Dick had gathered up the leader of the Bat-clan, good size of the army before taking off with Tim and Damian to go meet up with him.

\--

Bruce had been in his new room, hell it was huge before Dick couldn't take it anymore and lunged at him hugging his Dad as tightly as he could. The past two years bottled up with him trying to be strong for the others while fighting off the fear that they might never get home, never see Bruce again and even though he knew the same fears he had been having where now on his dad, he told himself that it was okay. Bruce would always find a way to find things.

\--  
Running his hand through Dick's hair gently he tried to sooth the weight that his son had been carrying. He looked so worn out. Pulling him closer he rubbed down Dick's back. This was something that always calmed all of his kids down. Kissing the top of his head he promised he was going to make everything better.

After a while, Dick had gone lax falling asleep his body seeming to release all the pent up stress. Picking him up Bruce carried his first child over to the bed. He laid him down on the left side covering him up. Rubbing his shoulder for a second he heard something standing outside his door.

"Come in," Bruce called as he turned around to see Tim there. It broke his heart when he saw the dark circles, not form lack of sleep, no he knew these were from being sick. They must have been worse before they found a good balance for his meds. "Tim. Come here, son,"

That was all that Tim needed before he rushed overthrowing his arms up around Bruce. Still being one of the smallest Robin it was easy to pick up his son hugging him tightly hand running through the now long hair.

"It's blonde?"

"Yeah... Dick tried to help disguise us..." Tim mumbled through sobs, "I still have no idea how it turned blonde..."

"Hn, is that what happened to Damian?" Bruce asked, clearly he wanted to know what made the youngest be so friendly or god, what was the hairstyle? And what did Dick do to Jason that the man had chosen to become of a monk?! "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired. I'm still healing but it's okay," Tim mumbled nuzzling closer eyes falling low. "It was just a cold,"

"It wasn't a cold Tim," Bruce said before scooping him up as he sat down. He just needs to hold his children. It gave him more comfort than anything else. Rubbing Tim's back and running his hands through the poor blonde hair he took the time to massage the back of small robin's neck. "We'll get home. You'll see. We'll just live like this for a while, right?"

"Okay," Tim nodded. He paused before sniffing. "Damian's being nice to me... it's kinda scary,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. He even stays with me when I'm sick... tells me his adventures," Tim sniffled a little bit. "Bruce... I'm such a bad brother. I'm older but it's Damian who's been taking care of me and I'm just... useless..."

“You’re not useless, Tim. This wasn’t something we could have predicted.” Bruce said firmly as he held his son a little tighter. “We’re going to be alright. Once we get you well you’ll feel a lot better.” 

“But I-” 

“You are worth more than you know, son,” Bruce kissed his son’s forehead. “I love you, Tim. I’m not going anywhere so rest and tomorrow we’ll see what happens.” 

It took a short while later for Tim to go lax. Bruce thought about laying him down but instead, he kept a hold of his son making sure his breathing as well. As he sat there thinking of what to do there was one thing clear in his mind. 

He was going to get his family one way or another. 

If he was to be Lord Batman than that’s what he would be.


End file.
